The overarching goal of the Intervention Core is to facilitate research on innovative, timely and relevant[unreadable] behavioral science in HIV prevention. We will emphasize efforts that target prevention with high-risk groups[unreadable] and facilitate mentorship opportunities between emerging scientists and senior Core Scientists. Through a[unreadable] multidisciplinary team of scientists (psychology, sociology, social welfare, imaging, neurology, psychiatry,[unreadable] family medicine, medicine, pharmacy), CHIPTS scientists have developed some of the leading protocols in[unreadable] behavioral science in HIV prevention. The next generation of preventive interventions will build upon these[unreadable] accomplishments and integrate new biomedical technologies, as well as computer, Internet,[unreadable] web, and imaging. The Core utilizes our strong[unreadable] existing behavioral expertise to address three primary domains. First, the unique role of behavioral science in[unreadable] helping to improve the acceptability, accessibility, adherence, sustainability, and robustness of the emerging[unreadable] pharmacological and biomedical tools will be addressed by the Core. Second, the existing evidence-based[unreadable] behavioral interventions must be adapted to new cultural niches, populations, and utilize different strategies in[unreadable] order to increase the penetration rates of our successful interventions. Third, the promise of emerging digital[unreadable] technologies (text messaging, podcasts, DVR, and Internet-based technologies) to provide alternative delivery[unreadable] vehicles for HIV prevention, as well as to generate new intervention models will be a priority in the new[unreadable] CHIPTS. To achieve these goals, the expertise of the current Treatment Services[unreadable] Core will become part of the expanded Intervention Core. Thus, the specific aims for the Intervention[unreadable] Core are: [unreadable] 1. Science: Fostering development of research on cutting-edge interventions that reflect the integration of[unreadable] behavioral, biomedical and digital technology advancements in HIV identification, prevention, and[unreadable] treatment by creating and leading multidisciplinary research teams composed of behavioral scientists,[unreadable] physicians, immunologists, biostatisticians, epidemiologists, and technology transfer specialists.[unreadable] Simultaneously, to assist in the adaptation and adoption of existing evidence-based interventions to new settings and populations using market-based approaches.[unreadable] 2. Networking: Promoting synergistic research by convening networks of investigators familiar with[unreadable] biomedical, digital and behavioral science to advance cooperative interaction and research among[unreadable] these areas.[unreadable] 3. Science and networking: Facilitating the implementation of this synthesized, integrated research[unreadable] agenda in settings serving individuals with health disparities, thereby speeding availability of[unreadable] intervention advancements to communities and individuals who have restricted access.[unreadable] 4. Capacity Building: Building research expertise capacity by identifying and mentoring new and[unreadable] emerging investigators interested in working on innovative and integrated intervention models.